Conventionally, a forklift employs a hydraulic cylinder as a mechanism for operating movable members such as a fork or a mast. For example, a hydraulic device described in Patent Document 1 includes a single hydraulic pump and a single electric motor for operating the hydraulic pump. The hydraulic device drives the hydraulic pump to operate a hydraulic cylinder (a lift cylinder) for selectively raising and lowering a fork and a hydraulic cylinder (a tilt cylinder) for tilting a mast.